This invention relates generally to fishing lures of the spinner bait type having diverging arms, a body and hook portion and one or more spinner blades for attracting fish, and more particularly to such a fishing lure having a vane capable of oscillating relative to a portion of the lure.
It is a well-known fact that fish are attracted by vibrations and other movements and that the more closely the movement of an artificial bait, such as a lure, imitates the natural movement of real bait, the more likely a fish will strike at the lure.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,932, 3,546,804 and 3,143,024 each of which discloses a fishing lure of the same general type as that of the lure of this invention.